


Recovery

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Gen, Jack Kline Whump, POV Jack Kline, Recovery, Season/Series 14, Sick Jack Kline, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Jack tries to recover to recover after Lucifer takes his Grace.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 30 of Whumptober 2019.  
Prompt: recovery

Jack wasn’t sure how to recover from a cold. He looked it up, and the internet said things like, rest, plenty of water, chicken soup, lemon tea, and other interesting things like orange juice, steam, hot showers. The orange juice hurt Jack’s throat, and he coughed up more blood afterwards. The water was nice, and the chicken soup was… well, he wasn’t sure he exactly liked that kind of soup. Everything else was nice, but after days of doing that he wasn’t sure he was getting better.

His dads knew he had a cough, and Sam had started giving him some over the counter medicine to take at night, but it didn’t seem to do much except make him drowsy.

Maybe this was just what it was like being human now. He was going to be sick all the time. Sam and Dean were healthy, sure. But he’d seen some other humans who weren’t, those who were chronically ill. Was it possible for Jack to be like them?

Still, he wanted to recover. He wanted his chest and throat to stop hurting, he wanted to breathe normally again, he wanted the blood to stop catching in his throat and choke him, he wanted it to stop building up in his lungs and make him wheeze.

It was nothing they thought Castiel really needed to heal, seeing as Jack was still able to go out on hunts with them. He couldn’t move as fast he used to, and he grew winded more easily, but he hid it from all of them. No reason to get his dads to worry.

Though after one week he started moving around more, was thinking maybe if he created more airflow in his lungs, the wheezing would calm down.

It seemed to help a bit, but ended up exacerbating the problem, and he was coughing up blood in his sink for long minutes.

Throat hurting, eyes watering, chest aching from being unable to take in a good breath of air for so long, Jack was holding onto the edges of the sink, being faced with all the blood.

Something was wrong.

_Something was wrong._

But he cleared his throat, nearly coughed again, and turned on the faucet and started letting it flow down the drain.

He lifted up his head, met his eyes, saw that he looked tired, had dark circles where a year ago there wouldn’t have been any.

There was a knock on his door.

“Hey, kid, you want to watch a movie? I picked it out, it’s _Transformers_.” Dean.

Jack smiled.

Maybe family time was all he needed to recover.

“Sure,” Jack called out to him, and he washed the blood from his mouth before joining Dean in the movie room. 

Sam and Castiel were already there, and Jack settled down with them, feeling well enough for now. He supposed he didn’t need to get better all at once. It could be about the small good things too, the reprieves, the breaks, and time with people he loved. Recovery was a process.


End file.
